1. Field
The disclosure relates to a substrate-treating apparatus and a method of treating the substrate. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a substrate-treating apparatus for treating a substrate using plasma and a method of treating the substrate using the plasma.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode, a solar cell and a semiconductor device are manufactured by various processes using plasma, such as a plasma etching process, a plasma chemical vapor deposition process, a sputtering process, etc. Display devices or methods of displaying an image may employ, for example, the liquid crystal display, the organic light emitting diode, the solar cell and/or the semiconductor device, which include a substrate.
A plasma treating apparatus includes an upper electrode installed inside a chamber and a lower electrode installed to face the upper electrode. When a high frequency electric power is applied to the lower electrode, the plasma is formed between the upper electrode and the lower electrode to treat a substrate loaded in the chamber.
However, an intensity of an electric field formed in the lower electrode is not uniform as the size of the substrate becomes large with increasing display device sizes. As a result, it is difficult to attain a high etching rate in an etching process, and a high uniformity of layers in deposition and sputtering processes.